unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Super Mario 128
|platforms=Nintendo DS }} Super Mario 128 is the first shame since Super Mario Palette Swaps to have both Mario and Luigi in it. Well, actually since Mario wasn't with Nintendon't at that time, Wario replaced him. Story Evil Guy, and his assistant, Pickle, kidnapped Waluigi during the Yoshi's Island Scandal. As that event was going on, Mario was killed in the Toad Revolt, leaving it up to a dwarf planet named Luigi and a larger planet named Wario to save the day. The final Boss is Evil Guy. In the end, Evil Guy and Pickle are defeated, but not before they destroy Luigi. Luigi comes back as a pickle, and Waluigi stays missing. The reason why they kidnapped Waluigi is unclear, but it was probably because they thought he was Peach. It was also unclear why would Luigi decide to save his foe, but it is possibly for the same reason that Evil Guy and Pickle thought he was Peach. Charaters Mario Luigui Wario Waluigui Peach Levels *'Grassy Meadow' (Music) **1-Boss: Wayoshi **Description: A flower-filled wonderful meadow of flowers and oxygen. This ridiculously easy level serves as a tutorial for other levels. Early screenshots had Toadsworth in this level, but he appears to have been taken out due to the fact that he looked too much like a mushroom. (not to metion he sucks) *'World 1 '(Music) **Boss: Goomba **Description: World 1 is a dark alley in the hood where rough, tough gangs fight each other with guns and bombs. The most dangerous gang, led by a Goomba, is who you have to fight. *'MarioWiki '(Music) **Boss: Peachycakes **Description: Peachycakes has vandalized the MarioWiki during the reign of the MarioWiki Terrorists, and it is now necessary to clean up the place. *'Bowser's Castle '(Music) **Boss: Bowser **Description: Actually only the ruins of Bowser's castle. Like other Bowser's Castles, its design involves Firebars, Podoboos, and hallways full of cursed milk. Don't fall in! Or else you will Die. *'Peach's Castle '(Music) **Bosses: Peach and Toad **Description: A second version of Bowser's Castle, only much darker and more evil. Weird hoola music with farting in it mind controls you and can make you Die *'The Moon '(Music) **Bosses: Evil Guy and Pickle **Description: A level made of green cheese. After entering Evil Guy's headquarters on the moon, they must go through Slurpee Zombies (actually just living Volvic Revive in diguse) and then Luigi and Wario must do battle with Evil Guy and Pickle. Luigi dies and his soul is brought back in Pickle's body. *'Unknown Level '(Music) **Description: A strange land filled with black darkness. Throughout this level, several names scroll down the screen. It ends with the words, "Copyright Nintendo 2007". No one knows what this level has to do with anything here. Controls Interestingly, Luigi and Wario are not directly controllable. Instead, the player must use mind control on Dora the Explorer and have her slap Luigi and Wario with a bacon whip to make the two heroes move. This form of gameplay has proved to be very popular; Nintendo has also considered making a bacon-themed controller for their new and upcoming Nintendo Wee, which Super Mario 128 will be featured for. Players will be able to move the bacon controller to affect in-game movements. Development The first mention of Super Mario 128 came when Shigeru Miyamoto was sitting on his couch one day. He then turned on the television and watched Teletubbies, his favorite show. Then he had some ice cream. As he was doing this, his pet rat came up with the idea to make a Super Mario 128, but then died of hypothermia when Shiggy fed him ice cream. NOT INTO THE PIT, IT BURNS! Sequel A sequel is in the making for this shame, titled Super Mario 129. It is presumed that it will fail 129 times harder. Category:Shames Category:Super Mario Series Category:Best Shames